Penélope
by emma cofer
Summary: Bella se queda dormida con un libro abierto sobre el regazo. Un libro sobre una historia antigua pero que también puede ser su historia.


Disclaimer: nada de OUAT me pertenece y solo uso los personaje de modo recreativo... bla, bla.

Antes de nada quiero agradecer a **charlottealighieri** su apoyo incondicional y sus buenos consejos y también a **Belle** de **Storynet** y a todas las chicas del foro y del **Club Cocodrilo** por darme tanto jabón. En realidad esta fue mi prueba para entrar en el Club. Belle me dijo: Rum entra en casa y se encuentra a Bella dormida con un libro abierto, escribe. Este es el resultado.

* * *

Dormida parece más que nunca un duende con el pelo ensortijado y revuelto, ese pelo del que tanto se queja, tan indómito como ella misma. Sobre su pecho descansa, abierto, un libro que parece tan viejo y ajado como el propio StoryBrooke.

Rumpelstinskin se acerca, curioso, inclinándose sobre ella para leer el título. Conoce demasiado bien a esa Bella suya y sabe que si el libro le entusiasma terminará obligándole a leerlo.

La Odisea.

Por lo menos esta vez lo conoce.

La historia de cómo Ulises viaja durante 20 largos años a través de un mundo quimérico, plagado de monstruos, ninfas, brujas y dioses hasta regresar a su hogar junto a su hijo y a la mujer que ama.

Bella murmura algo en sueños, como de costumbre. Unas palabras que él no logra entender ¿Está soñando con él o con ese Ulises sobre el que leía antes de quedarse dormida?.

Sería sencillo compararse con él, con ese hombre que tan solo quiere reencontrarse con su hijo y con su amada. Con ese hombre que quiere desesperadamente volver a casa. Pero Ulises es algo que él no es: un héroe.

No un héroe arquetípico, no. No es ni demasiado fuerte, como Hércules, ni demasiado hábil con la espada, como Aquiles. Ulises es un héroe que no desea serlo, un cobarde que incluso se hace pasar por loco cuando es requerido para ir a luchar en Troya. Ulises no desea morir en una guerra, no desea abandonar a su hijo recién nacido, ni a su mujer, ni a su Ítaca.

Ulises es un héroe cuya arma es su mente. Ulises el astuto, el taimado, el manipulador egoísta e incluso cruel, capaz de todo con tal de conseguir sus planes, con tal de regresar a casa.  
Suavemente recoge el libro, Bella suspira y cambia de postura, luego ronca un poquito, saborea su sueño y sigue dormida; Mientras él ojea su libro y observa que en el momento de quedarse dormida, Bella lee la historia de la ninfa Calipso. La ninfa enamorada de Ulises que le retiene a su lado durante años, hasta que Ulises enferma de nostalgia. Calipso que se recluye a sí misma por propia voluntad en su pequeña isla del Mediterráneo, tan lejos del mundo que parece que está fuera de él, ansiando el olvido, y allí encadena a Ulises.

Calipso que hace un trato con Ulises: le promete la inmortalidad si permanece a su lado para siempre.

Definitivamente él no es Ulises. Es Calipso y como Calipso, a pesar de que se niegue a aceptarlo, sabe que tendrá que dejar marchar a la persona que ama. Que Bella, metamorfoseada en Ulises, no le pertenece porque su destino es mucho mayor que permanecer atada a él en su pequeña isla. Tiene que dejarla partir para que encuentre su propio destino. Sabe que alejarla de él es lo correcto.

Rumpelstinskin deja el libro sobre una mesita y se aleja cojeando pesadamente. Ahora mismo no parece más de lo que es, un hombre cansado.

Bella se revuelve en su sueño, abre los ojos y ve su libro en la mesita. Inmediatamente escucha la cadencia familiar de un bastón golpeando el suelo de madera. Con una sonrisa traviesa, que hace su rostro aún más infantil, se incorpora en el sofá y se asoma para ver cómo desaparece camino de la cocina.

Apoya la cabeza sobre las manos y se recuesta sobre el respaldo del sofá. Ha soñado con Penélope, la esposa fiel de Ulises; porque ella misma es Penélope, como Rumpelstinskin es Ulises, aunque él mismo no lo creería si se lo dijera. Sonríe, incluso ambos tienen las mismas cicatrices en la pierna y esas cicatrices son su firma, el modo en el que finalmente son reconocidos.

Ella es Penélope, tan astuta como el propio Ulises. Penélope, la que espera; ahora ella es la hilandera, la que teje un tapiz infinito mientras aguarda un regreso que sabe seguro. Como Penélope, ella esperará hasta que Rumpelstinskin termine su viaje, su Odisea y regrese por fin a casa junto a su hijo. Junto a ella.

FIN

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y si quereis... pues me dejais un review (porfaporfaporfaporfaporfa).


End file.
